Laundries must frequently apply extra effort to clean portions of clothes that are heavily soiled. A typical example is a shirt collar. Normally, a shirt collar is scrubbed by hand with a brush and concentrated cleaning liquid, e.g., detergent dissolved in water, in order to clean the collar properly. This operation precedes the normal washing, drying and pressing of the shirt. This is an expensive, time-consuming procedure, which has not been eliminated by any known machinery of the prior art.
It is an object of this invention to provide a machine for cleaning shirt collars or other small areas of clothing. It is another object to provide such a machine employing a reciprocating spray of high pressure liquid. Still other objects will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.